


Biscuits and Tea

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cussing, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Kink Meme, M/M, Omorashi, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Claude spikes Sylvain's tea as part of an experiment to test his latest brew.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anon Works





	Biscuits and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> written as a fill to this kink meme prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=4316

Sylvain smiled like the fox that he was with an open hand in greeting, "It's rather lovely of you to invite me out on this date, Claude. I appreciate it."

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine, here, allow me." Claude said and, like a good host, he pulled Sylvain's chair from the table and offered to him.

"Age before beauty, huh?" Sylvain mused.

"Pish posh, you, my dear, are plenty beautiful for the both of us." Claude flirted with a quirk of his brows.

"If you insist." Sylvain surrendered.

With half a huff, Sylvain did sit down. He even let Claude scoot the chair in closer. The wooden legs of it screeched against the pavement underfoot. It was rough and haphazard despite constant use. Wary, naturally so, Sylvain did scope his surroundings as Claude was in his peripheries behind him, so polite. It was a Sunday afternoon, cloudy weather, perhaps a little warm and on the brink of rain. Fine weather for Faergus, not so much this part of Fodland but Sylvain couldn't complain. There was an unusual lack of people in the courtyard. It was just them in the pavillions as surrounded by the hedging which, he was afraid, was not flowering but did look a little thirsty but so was he.

Claude sat down opposite Sylvain and he offered a kind smile. He offered that basket of biscuits to Sylvain. 

"Did you bake these yourself?" Sylvain asked as he picked out one from the bunch.

"Yes, I asked my dear friend Lys for the recipe. She said I desecrated it when I gave her one to sample." Claude replied.

Sylvain laughed. "Can't be that bad." he said and he popped one his mouth. "It's good." Not as good as either Annette nor Mercedes's treats though but it was still good. 

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. I am an amateur chef, I'm afraid." Claude said and he rested his chin on his hands. 

"So, what brings me out here today, oh fearless leader of mine?" Sylvain asked.

Claude's nose wrinkled as he laughed. "Does it feel weird to call me that over Dimitri?" 

Sylvain tapped his mouth and ate another biscuit. "Hm, not really, it's only on the interim? I just think I can learn better in Professor Byleth's hands rather than Hanneman's."

"I admire you for recognising that and having the courage to change classes." Claude said. "Which is why I want to assure that you are adjusting but despite your... easy going nature, yes, let's call it that, you seem quite mature."

"Thanks." Sylvain replied, sour. He ate his third biscuit and Claude's eyes keened. Sylvain did notice.

"I don't suppose you are feeling parched?" Claude asked.

"A little. I mean no offence but your biscuits are a little dry." Sylvain said.

Claude shrugged. "I have a savoury palate. It doesn't translate well to sweets. Maybe I used too much cinnamon and not enough sugar... But it wouldn't be a tea party without tea, now would it? I hope you like Almyran blends..."

"I think that sounds quite up my alley, to be honest." Sylvain said.

"Excellent, allow me to pour you a cup." Claude said.

"Thank you."

Sylvain watched as Claude poured them both some cups of tea. His hands were weirdly mesmerising. Similar to how magic users had bedazzling hands, his were elegant and he had a rather theatrical technique, pouring high and with extraneous flourish. Sylvain couldn't help but clap Claude when he finished. His fingers edged one cup and then the other.

"Do you have a preference?" he asked. "They're both equal, of course, but some people are eccentric, will only drink from cups which were from the left of cupboard or other superstitions. There are all sorts of people. Perhaps you are one of them."

"No, no, I'm afraid I have no quirks. I'm quite dull like that." Sylvain replied. "But I will take the left since you've put the idea in my mind."

Claude smiled and with yet another extraneous tap of his fingers over the delicate rim of the cup, he pushed the saucer cross the table and allowed Sylvain to take his pleasure. He drank curtly from it and Claude kept to himself. He drained all but a drop from his cup as he waited for Sylvain to drink more. But he couldn't help but take his time. It was a pleasant blend, this tea of Claude's, Sylvain thought as he savoured it. Piquant with spicy undertones, it wasn't sweet but it was still exciting. Enticing. Its only drawback was that it was heavy with flowers and something else. 

His stomach gurgled. Sylvain's brow quirked.

"Something amiss?" Claude asked, angelic as the day he was born and batting his lashes.

Sylvain was uncertain. His legs felt weak. His stomach gurgled again and yet, despite better judgement, he felt the need to drink more of his tea. He was compelled by some unknown force which, to be frank, felt like a stabbing pain in his groin. no, slightly further up. In his... bladder.

Fuck. He really needed to chuck a piss all of a sudden. 

He had eaten three of those crummy vanilla biscuits. He should have been completely fine and all dried up but he wasn't. 

"Oh? Is something the matter, Sylvain, dearest?" Claude asked.

Sylvain cringed. It was painful. He really needed to get up but his legs were so weak. The taste of the tea rolled around in his mouth. His lips were dry. Growling, he grabbed the teapot and drank some more. Claude pouted.

"My, my, where are your manners?" Claude teased him.

Sylvain slurped straight from the stout and it dribbled down his lips, his cheeks, and even on his chin. It wet his jacket and warmed his fingers. He drank eagerly and he became all the more certain that his initial cup of tea had been compromised. Yes, this tea was flowery but it wasn't powdery. There were not extra granules in the pot, not even at the very bottom and as Sylvain tipped up the tea pot further to drink more, suckling like a baby, he became all the more certain of this conclusion. Discarding the pot, it skittered over the table, knocking the basket of biscuits askew.

"You spiked my drink, you bitch." Sylvain growled as he pawed at his face.

His dick was hardening his lap.

Claude's brows quirked. He was smiling like the cat which got the cream but there was a darkness in his brown eyes. Sylvain would know that look of superiority anywhere. He was getting off on watching him squirm.

"What are the effects of this brew of yours, Claude?" Sylvain asked.

"I call it... a peewee brew. Like the bird and of course, well, pee and wee are both, well, synomyms for the very action you want to take." Claude said.

Sylvain gritted his teeth. "You're right." he said. "I need to pee."

"Can I watch?" Claude asked far too quickly.

Sylvain wolf whistled. "There are easier ways to get into my pants, Claude."

"I thought you were a buy me a drink kind of guy and it has been my shout." Claude mused.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Sylvain said and he cringed again. He kicked against the ground and he managed to untuck himself from beneath the table. He spread his legs out and he tugged at his belt. He threw a dirty look at Claude. "Get over here if you want to see it so bad."

"Don't mind if I do." Claude said.

Elegantly, with a flourish of his half set upon his back cape, Claude stood up and perched himself against the stone table. He whistled sweetly to himself as he watched Sylvain get all arranged. 

"Still can't get up?" Claude asked, like a scientist more than a pervert, as he folded his arms.

"Yeah. I'm basically paralysed from the legs down." Sylvain said.

"...Noted." Claude said.

Sylvain's groin was stabbed with more of those pangs of urinary trouble. He grabbed at his belt and fly and finally, he freed his cock. It peeked out through the cream of his small clothes behind his trousers. Claude's eyes turned wide when he saw Sylvain's length and girth. No wonder he was put up with, he could put his money where his mouth was despite his poorer qualities of personality.

Sylvain's breath caught between his teeth with angry hisses. He jerked his dick a little bit and it was painful to do. Even slightest twitches and touches was enough to send him recoiling but soon enough, he was finally able to piss. And dear Goddess above, he hated being seated to do this. 

Claude licked his lips as he watched. 

It was unfortunate that it wasn't a sunny day today. Sylvain's piss would have looked quite the pretty picture in gold if sunshine were permitted to bounce off it as he relieved himself. Sylvain was going as red as his hair as he did so. A blush which deepened the longer it went and it went quite long, embarrassing Sylvain further. He didn't even piss this much first thing in the morning after he woke, for the sake of the stars. Claude smirked as he watched, further infuriating Sylvain but his cock twitched, arousal betraying him like it usually did. They both knew that his dick would still be at attention by the time that he stopped which weirdly enough, didn't seem soon. At the end of his piss's arc pooled and puddled between his boots. Not to mention, it noisily hit the cement ground as well. But, despite how it felt, further amplified by that humiliation that Sylvain felt because of it, his piss wasn't an endless stream like some rivers and brooks in Fodland and when it did end, Claude curiously toed that puddle between Sylvain's boots with his own.

"I hope you know that being a Golden Deer means being volunteer to my experiments, yeah?" Claude said, making idle conversation in his mind.

"I know that now but don't worry. It won't put a damper on our relationship as classmates, of course." Sylvain said, his voice palatable acidic.

"Wonderful." Claude said, almost sing song with the clouds overhead throwing strange, nigh sadistic shadows over his face whilst Sylvain fumed, unable to stand still and likely wouldn't be able to for another few minutes yet.


End file.
